


GacktJob Advent 2014

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: This is a series of drabbles written for the 2014 GacktJob Advent Challenge over on Livejournal. Please note some days are missing, this is because I have only posted the drabbles here and the full fics separately.Pairings: Various





	1. Day 1: Rules

            “Let's get you into bed.” You encouraged his drunk friend, as he half carried him into the bedroom. Gackt had been out drinking and was more than the worst for wear because of it. Turning up drunk on his doorstep, reeking of alcohol and singing some unrecognisable song. Whatever it was, You very much doubted “Santa had a reindeer called Micky. Micky Mouse time!” were the actual lyrics. He probably had three or four songs confused in his head.

            “I can't go to bed,” Gackt protested, “I need to go find her.”

            “Who is she?” You asked patiently. Doing his best to undress Gackt, at very least down to his underwear.

            “She!” Gackt repeated. “She's hypocritical.”

            “Hypothetical,” You corrected. “She's your dream woman, isn't she?”

            “Women are beautiful,” Gackt declared. “And soft.”

            “Sure, you'll find her after a good night’s sleep.” You advised. Clearly not being able to find a girlfriend for the holidays was getting to his friend.

            “I can't sleep in a bed without her.” Gackt pouted, now down to his underwear and staring longingly at You's warm soft bed. The sheets still messed up from when You had dragged himself out of it to answer his door.

            “Of course you can.” You encouraged. He was so tired. Far too tired to be dealing with a drunken meltdown.

            “You don't understand!” Gackt protested. Well he had that part right. You didn't understand. “I can't sleep in a bed alone. It's against the rules.” There is was. The rules. Restrictions Gackt placed on himself and stuck to regardless of what anyone around him said. Some he even tried to force on his friends, like never eating rice or blocking all natural light into your home.

            “Which rule.” You sighed. No point arguing.

            “You need a woman in your bed,” Gackt explained. “So that it stays special. Like a palace.”

            “What if you were into men?” You suggested. “Would a man in a bed help?”

            “I suppose if you were into men,” Gackt replied. “I'm not homophobic!”

            “I know,” You replied. “Come on get into bed, with me?”

            “That's not the same.” Gackt complained, but as he watched You slip between the sheets he changed his mind. Maybe it was against the rules, but You's bed looked so soft and inviting and he was so tired. Weren't the rules in place to stop him sleeping alone? This wasn't alone. Not even close.

            “I'll be your woman tonight.” You whispered as he pulled Gackt into his arms. The vocalist already fast asleep.


	2. Day 2: Notes

            As they sat in the room, where Gackt was hosting a band meeting, You couldn't help but feel sorry for the new members of Gackt's staff. They were all sat there so eager, notepads at the ready, as they prepared to make notes. He could warn them he supposed, but if they hadn't wondered about it, he wasn't going to tell them. Let them find out how the Demon King did things for themselves.

            Besides him Chachamaru grinned, waiting for the show that was bound to happen anytime now. Gackt was here already, he'd noticed the mistake but so far had acted calm and collective. Waiting for the few last minute members to arrive. Nobody was ever late for Gackt's meetings. Mainly because unless you had a very good reason, he would lock you out entirely. Ironic really, when Gackt was so terrible at time keeping himself.

            The key turned in the lock, the meeting had begun and Gackt returned to the chair the staff members had humorously named his throne. They'd decorated it as such with silver and black tinsel a few months ago. The throne stayed, though the cardboard crown was long lost.

            “It's nice to see all my new staff here, all ready to take notes.” Gackt began. Now that had got their attention. Many glancing over at the long-term members, realising in that instance not one had bothered to bring a notebook with them. Gackt hated it when people took notes, or obsessive pictures, claiming that such activities prevented you from truly listening and made it hard to appreciate the world around you. Memories were to be stored by the brain. Gackt didn't believe in any triggers to help with this.

            “It's good to be here.” One of the new dancers said in the following silence. It broke Gackt's dramatic effect, his old-time staff all knew what was coming.

            “The thing is,” Gackt began. “I don't like notes. We're here to discuss the upcoming tour. Not scribble down Kanji on paper. You've left me no choice.”

            “But I don't remember...” A man protested, as Gackt began to collect the notebooks up. Six in all, a couple he had taken by force. With a smile he walked over to the window and casually dropped them on the other side. He was being kind, they had fallen on the side of the inner hallway. You still remembered the fate of his notebook, all those years ago. It had involved fire. Really these men were getting off easy. Or perhaps Gackt was just getting old? Surely, he had more planned than this? What happened to the show? The excitement, the...

            The cats! The very mascots that Gackt was known for, came running into the hallway. Mocking them through the glass as they ripped the pads to pieces. Protests could be heard but they vanished beneath the sounds of laughter. Nobody would forget and bring a notebook to Gackt's meetings ever again. You had learnt the hard way and now so had the new members.

            “Welcome to Job,” You announced. “Gackt will either make you, or break you. That's why he's known as The Demon King.”


	3. Day 3: Rose

            Gackt smiled as he saw the flower and picked it up. It was beautiful, just like the man who had left it. He knew what the red rose meant, surprisingly not love, though he'd understand if people mistook it for that.

            “Somebody sending you gifts?” Chachamaru asked, as he caught Gackt admiring the flower.

            “No. Somebody is scolding me,” Gackt replied. “Because I haven't called him in a while.”

            “How is a rose a bad thing?” Chachamaru questioned.

            “A rose has thorns. He wants me to prick my finger because I neglected him,” Gackt confessed. “We were drunk one night and he told me I was his sleeping beauty.”

            “You're sleeping beauty.” Chachamaru repeated.

            “And he was Cinderella.” Gackt explained.

            “Who? What?” Chachamaru stammered but even as he tried to figure things out he noticed the blond enter the room.

            “Gackt. You better have been sleeping all these months!” The blond scolded.

            “I'm sorry Hizaki. I've just been busy.” Gackt apologised, as he wrapped Hizaki in a hug. He had missed his friend and he was glad the guitarist had come to rekindle their friendship.

            “Excuses, excuses.” Hizaki teased, as he returned Gackt's embrace. He wasn't mad, not at all. He just wanted to see his friend. Where was the crime in that?


	4. Day 5: Winner

            The flag dropped and man and horse reacted as one. The horse so well trained that it knew exactly what was expected of it, breaking into a controlled gallop as he carried his master towards their target. Upon his back, Gackt kept his lance held high, not wanting to give anything away just yet. He had been born to joust, he was a winner. Everyone else would fall against his mastered technique. He knew no fear, no pain and certainly not the bitter taste of loss.

            The metres closed between them, twenty, ten, five. So close. Bide his time. Don't lower the lance too early. Four meters. Three, his opponent preparing his attack a second too early. Aiming for his right shoulder, Gackt noticed. Preparing to dodge as his brain instinctively calculated the blow he needed to land to win.

            Two metres, he lowered his lance. Noting the minute change of angle of his opponent’s weapon. One meter, half a meter, a quarter. Centimetres, millimetres and then a deafening crash as his weapon connected with his opponent’s upper chest, sending him falling to the ground. It was only as they passed, horse and man acting as one, that he took note of his own damage. The lance had hit the very edge of his armour, falling harmlessly to the side. Perhaps a bruise, nothing more.

            Cheers could be heard as his horse, without need of a command from his master, slowed to a canter and then a trot. He'd won the tournament. He was the victor! Camera flashes shone in his face, the crowd cheered. Girls lifted their arms, reaching up for him on the stage. He was the star. Everyone was here to see him!

            A persistent banging interrupted the cheers. How could it be so loud? It was annoying. He willed it away. If he focused on it, he knew he would lose this moment. But it didn't go away. It was all he could focus on.

            Rubbing his eyes Gackt lifted his head and blinked as he tried to recognise his surroundings. His living room, he'd fallen asleep watching a DVD. He hadn't won anything. There was no joust, no cheering crowds.

            “Who is it?” He called, smiling as his boyfriend entered the room.

            “Did you fall asleep or something?” The man teased.

            “Something like that,” Gackt confirmed. “I won a jousting tournament. Everyone loved me.”

            “Of course they did.” his boyfriend agreed. “How could they not?”

            “And as I'm a winner, I get to claim my prize.” Gackt declared. His victory had only been imaginary, but this part wasn't. Pulling his lover towards him, they shared a gentle and tender kiss. That was the thing about life, sometimes you didn't have to accomplish anything to win, whilst other times you worked hard and still lost. It wasn't fair, but right now Gackt was too busy enjoying the perks to worry about the negative side.


	5. Day 6: Lipbalm

            His lips felt dry from the winter winds and no matter how much he looked, he couldn't seem to find his lip balm. Frustrated he tried to recall where he had last seen it, cursing out loud when he remembered he had leant it to You. What was he meant to do now? Most shops were shut at this time of night and he didn't feel prepared to get dressed in some kind of disguise either. His bodyguards off shift for the night and had learnt to turn off their phones to avoid him hassling them in their free time. Being a celebrity didn't always make things easy.

            He was just considering just going out and causing a scene in some local shop, when he spotted a small tube at the back of a drawer. Perhaps this would work? It was certainly edible enough. Pulling out the tube of strawberry flavoured lube he coated his lips, finding instant relief. Grinning at his genius he settled down to finish answering some questions a journalist had emailed him earlier.

            Distracted ten minutes later by a knock on the door, he got up and went to answer it, wondering who it could be. Deducing that only You, his sister, or one of her children would turn up this late without notice, he unlocked the door. He smiled in delight to find his lover waiting on the other side.

            “Hey, I thought you might need this back,” You explained, retrieving the lip balm from his pocket and handing over the warm container. “I know how you get all whiny when you don't have it.”

            “It's not my fault. I can't control the weather.” Gackt complained. If he had known You was going to bring it he wouldn't have used the lube. Admittedly the lube actually tasted a lot better than the lip balm. Though the flavour was move raspberry than strawberry, despite what the tube tried to make him believe.

            “I wasn't judging.” You replied, as he leant forward to give Gackt a kiss. Pulling back startled. “Why do your lips taste like your cock?”

            “You had my lip balm. I had to get creative.” Gackt explained.

            “You used my lube?” You demanded. To be fair it was his lube, a more expensive variety than you'd find in the average sex shop. You claimed it tasted better, Gackt didn't care as long as it encourage You to use his mouth on his magnum.

            “It tastes good,” Gackt confessed. “And it was just a drop or two.”

            “Did it help?” You asked, genuinely curious now.

            “It did,” Gackt replied. “But it wears off fast. I think I must have licked most of it off by now.”

            “I see. Well if you want some more?” You teased suggestively. Taking away the option of using the lip balm with a swift pick pocketing manoeuvre, that would have made any thief proud of him.

            “You!” Gackt protested but his lover was already running towards the bedroom. Throwing the lip balm under the sofa before Gackt arrived, he found the lube placed neatly back where he had left it.

            “I bet your lips are so dry right now.” You teased.

            “Give it back!” Gackt complained.

            “Find it!” You retorted, laughing as Gackt searched every pocket of his clothes, patting him down all over and genuinely failing to find the lip balm on his lover.

            “It better not be up your ass.” Gackt complained, not really believing You would do that, or had the time to do so.

            “You're welcome to look.” You teased. Pouring lube over his now exposed crotch. “Or take some of your creative alternative.”

            “I have no choice.” Gackt sighed. With a false reluctance he began to lick You's length, the act far more pleasurable with the lube. No wonder You now refused to lick the magnum without it. Once you got a taste for this, it was addictive.

            He pulled back when You was aroused, his lips now coated with the lube they needed. You had been cruel to force him to do this, but he could be cruel too. Without a word he went and sat on his sofa, unaware his lip balm was actually underneath.

            “Gackt!” You whined. It did him no good and with a glare he began to stroke his length. Gackt was watching every move but he didn't care. Let Gackt watch just how much pleasure he could experience without him.

            As Gackt realised he had lost, he knew he was going to have to find another way to punish You for his antics. Some prank that would teach his lover exactly why he shouldn't mess with him. He plotted as You masturbated, not really paying attention to what his lover was doing.

            As You came he realised Gackt had been ignoring him. What was worse was the sadistic smile that played on Gackt's lips. He was in trouble now. Or worse, some unknown time in the future. Gackt's revenge was always served cold, he'd have to be on his guard for weeks, even months now. Had it been worth it? Off course it was!

            “Your lip balm is under the sofa.” You advised. Perhaps that would lessen the future torment? Unlikely, but it was worth a shot.


	6. Day 7: Punishment

            You struggled against the ropes holding him down over the large crate, desperate to break free. The crate was made from wood and hard against him, smooth enough not to cause splinters. Thankfully a soft towel protected his more sensitive parts. He knew this was his punishment for the lip balm incident but it didn't mean he was going to take it lightly. He tried to complain around the gag but Gackt wasn't in the room. He'd been left like this, a vibrator buried deep inside him, making him moan around his complaints. How long had he been here? Minutes probably, though it felt longer. Finally, Gackt returned and removed the gag with a triumphant smile. You had fought him before and lost, of course.

            “Now, have you learnt your lesson?” Gackt demanded. “Why you don't force me to pleasure you?”  
            “I have.” You moaned, it was cruel that Gackt was teasing the toy like that. Cruel in the most pleasurable of ways.

            “Good.” Gackt replied, gently sliding the vibrator out and replacing it with his own length. With a scream of pleasure as Gackt pounded into him, You was helpless to do anything in return. He could only feel, already so sensitive from the three times Gackt had taken him before he had left. Never mind the toys that had pleasured him as well.

            You came against the towel, his second orgasm from the ordeal, and wished this would never end. He loved every minute. Far from learning his lesson it was encouraging him to repeat his actions from before.

            “You're such a whore for the magnum.” Gackt teased. You, unable to do anything but let out a moan of pleasure, had to agree. He was a whore when it came to pleasing Gackt. He couldn't help it, his body just responded so perfectly against Gackt's own.

            Screaming out Gackt's name over and over, You could only feel Gackt sliding in and out, pleasuring him in so many ways with every movement. He could hardly take this, it was too much. He'd been used for too long. Finally, Gackt came inside him, pulling out drawing cum with him. It trickled down You's thighs but he didn't care. Let Gackt judge, he'd been the one to do this to him. All because he hid some lip balm.

            “What have you learnt tonight?” Gackt asked, as he began to release You from his entrapment.

            “That you have way too much stamina,” You concluded. “And that I really need a shower.”

            “I'm not so sure you learnt your lesson.” Gackt complained, You's smile confirming his analyse was right. You hadn't learnt anything from this. He'd been enjoying it too much. With a frown Gackt wondered what he should do. Did You deserve any more punishment, or should he call them even?


	7. Day 8: Primal Attraction

            Jun Ji felt a little self-conscious as he stepped into the club, wearing nothing but his underwear, though he relaxed to find he was far from the most naked man here. He'd loved the idea of this place, a club exclusive to gay men where outer clothes were banned. He just hadn't quite factored his own nudity into the equation. Still, he was here now, his clothes and other belongings in a locker in the changing rooms. The key hung around his neck, along with a small token with a number engraved upon it. This he showed to the bartender before ordering his drink. The number attached to his account that he would settle later.

            As he took his drink, he found a seat at the bar and turned to watch the other men, entranced by the whole scene. He understood why this was invite only now, every man here was beautiful in their own way and he felt proud that he had been classed among them.

            As he sipped his drink, he realised that more than a few men here were hard, their arousals pushing against the thin layer of material covering them. One man was so big he could hardly look away but when he finally did he caught a darked hair man watching him. He smiled at the other man, both openly checking the other man out. He liked what he saw but turned his attention back to the dance floor, stunned to see a man wearing crotchless underwear. Was this allowed? Everything was on show, hard and aroused as he rubbed against a man wearing nothing but a tiny thong.

            “Too many professionals here.” The man who had been watching him commented, as he took the seat beside Jun Ji. What had happened to the man sat there before? Jun Ji hadn't even noticed he had gone.

            “Professionals?” Jun Ji repeated.

            “Porn stars and whores,” The man responded. “I'm J by the way. I'm neither.”

            “Jun Ji.” The orange haired man answered, as he turned his attention back onto J. Was this a fake name? Probably not. Something about the way he had said it suggested this was the name he used all the time. Just a single letter. He kind of liked it.

            “Looks like I'm already in you. Twice.” J teased. It took Jun Ji a moment but he laughed when he realised J had been referring to his name. Yes, he did have two J's in there, but the comment had been about more than linguistics.

            “Cocky. You've never been in me at all.” Jun Ji remarked. Though he wanted to fix that. This whole club seemed to encourage cheap hook ups, a quick release of sexual tension. It was why he had come, what he needed, and J was exactly the kind of man he was looking for.

            “I will be,” J informed him. “One way or another.”

            “Your ego is,” Jun Ji began to protest, interrupted by the dark-haired man's lips on his own. He didn't protest, or pull away, as he was enjoying himself too much. It was just a kiss, it didn't have to mean anything at all. Only as J's tongue pressed against his own he realised what opening his lips would mean. He opened them anyway, letting J inside him. The kiss broke only when Jun Ji's drink spilled onto J and he pulled back apologising. He'd forgotten he'd even been holding it.

            “This is why we don't wear clothes.” J joked.

            “I can see that.” Jun Ji agreed, leaning forward and running his tongue over the damp skin. He wasn't so sure what had come over him, except perhaps the drinks he'd had just to get drunk enough to come here in the first place.

            Staring up at J, checking his response was a positive one, he moved his lips upwards. Teasing the silver ring in J's nipple feeling the other man moan, though he couldn't hear it over the music.

            “Do you want to dance?” J asked, with a nod Jun Ji followed him onto the dance floor, grinding against him just like every other man there was doing to someone. The whole place was nothing but foreplay and both J and himself were hard.

            Someone pressed themselves against his ass and he clung harder onto J, enjoying the sensations from both men. Amused when a look from J scared the man away. He supposed J was a threatening presence, if he decided he didn't like you. He was manly, strong and taller than the guy who had tried to seduce him away.

            After that J's hands stayed firmly on his ass. Holding him close as they moved against each other. It was clear that he believed Jun Ji was his now, at least for the night. Their lips joined, tender kisses were shared and Jun Ji forgot anyone else was in the club.

            “Come to my room?” J whispered. “In the hotel across the road.”

            “Can you wait that long?” Jun Ji teased. He could feel how hard J was, how close he actually was to orgasming just from their dancing. They might as well have been naked together, he had felt every tiny twitch J had given.

            “Can you?” J questioned, as they hurried to the changing rooms. J was dressed in seconds, his tracksuit not the most glamorous, but far easier to get on that the jeans Jun Ji had worn. He was still pulling on his t-shirt when J grabbed his possessions, making his way to the desk where he handed in his tag to pay for whatever drinks he had consumed. A lot, if that figure was just for this one night. How drunk was J anyway? How drunk was he for that matter?

            He paid in cash, quicker than messing about with a card, and they half ran across the road. They were both trying hard not to appear desperate, though they both were. Even this hotel room felt far too far away. He understood why J had paid for it though. Cheap sex was one thing, cheap sex in a club bathroom something else. J had set everything up so well that it was clear he had done this before.

            J was naked faster than he had dressed to get here. His body so perfect that Jun Ji could only stand staring, his t-shirt hanging from his fingers as he forgot he was getting undressed. He dragged his eyes up J's body, smiling shyly now as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down revealing all. A lust filled smile on J's lips as he openly admired him.

            There was nothing but animal attraction between them, all they knew was each other’s names. It made things easier. Following his instincts Jun Ji turned around, leant against the wall and pushed his ass out. Willing and eager for anything J might want to put in there. He moaned out loud as a pair of lube fingers entered him first. Stretching his eager hole as he pushed back further not caring in the slightest what J thought of him. He didn't know this man, he could walk away and never see him again, if all went wrong tonight. It was liberating, to be so free to be yourself without consequences.

            Not wasting time, J pulled his fingers out and sheaved his length in a condom with a single practised movement. Filling Jun Ji completely as he buried himself deep inside. He needed this, every fibre of his being desperate for the pleasure which he took without hesitation. Somehow sensing that nothing was too much for the man he was holding against him.

            Combined moans filled the room, the sounds of pure primal pleasure. Everything feeling so natural, so right. He took Jun Ji hard and fast, continuing through his orgasm as if it hadn't happened. His own cum sliding inside the condom, lubing his length, feeling good against the sensitive flesh.

            Reaching down he began to stroke off Jun Ji's length. Laughing out loud as Jun Ji came quickly. He was so turned on by what he had been doing to his ass, their dancing in the club and whatever stimuli he had gone through that night.

            The tightening of Jun Ji's muscles sent him over the edge for the second time of the night. Letting out a moan of pleasure he slid to the floor, pulling Jun Ji down with him so that he was sat in his lap kissing him gently this time. Tired for now, building up his stamina to take this man again. When they had the energy to get to the bed that was. No words were shared, no questions. He simply held Jun Ji to him. This relationship wasn't about words or commitments. It was about actions, reactions and pure animal attraction. Who cared what the future might bring? That was the future and he was living for the moment. The moment that he was having right now.


	8. Day 9: Hunted

            Blood trailed over his lips and onto his chin, the taste of it filling his mouth. It had been quite the fight tonight, the danger making him feel so very alive. His assailant was collapsed on the floor now, his hand holding his wound, trying to keep in the blood as he stared up at Gackt with wide eyed fear.

            “Your blood tastes good,” Gackt remarked, as he licked his lips savouring the last drops. It was a shame he was so full from his earlier meal, this vampire hunter was a rare treat and he felt like it was wasteful to leave him here. “Maybe I should share you around?”

            “No, God no!” The man protested but he was too weak to fight Gackt as he picked him up and carried him to his car. It was Christmas after all, and You would really appreciate this meal. The rare chance to kill, forbidden with the exception of hunters. The punishment for hurting their kind was execution and this man had come at him with a wooden stake. His intentions had been clear.

            When he arrived home, You was surprised to see his present. His eyes lighting up in pure delight as he pulled Gackt towards him

            “Really? This is for me?” he asked.

            “A hunter, to do with as you like. This kill is yours,” Gackt promised him. Human blood always so sweet at the very end of their lives. “It's because I love you.”

            “I know, I love you too.” You replied, giving his lover a kiss to the sounds of running footsteps. His human was going to run, was he? That just made it more fun. With one last kiss he gave chase, catching the hunter and burying his teeth deep into the man's neck. His screams filling the night like a beautiful melody. This was the best present Gackt had ever given him, the only problem would be finding a way to return the favour. It wasn't every day a hunter became the hunted.


	9. Day 10: Stealth Missions

            It was an undercover mission, the punishment for getting caught would be worse than death. He'd been forbidden from doing this. The consequences spelt out to him by both Gackt and You, in so much detail he should have been too scared to try. It just showed how much he wanted this.

            Chachamaru pulled up the collar of his coat and slipped into the shop, heading straight to his desired item and taking it to the till to pay. The sales girl smiled politely at him, though even she was judging his purchase. It wasn't that bad, was it?

            He was smiling as he walked out of the shop. He'd done it, he'd sneaked back to buy them without getting caught. He felt like how a ninja must feel after a successful mission. He had won. He was the victor. They were his!

            “Sneaky bastard.” You swore at him, breaking his smile. Perhaps he should have left self-congratulation until he got back to the car? He hadn't expected You and Gackt to be waiting outside like this. Both annoyed at his betrayal.

            “Seriously Cha, what are you thinking?” Gackt demanded, grabbing the shopping bag and pulling out the shoes. Made from some kind of transparent jelly material, filled with glitter and about as stylish as a pair of crocs. Only without any signs that they would be comfortable to wear.

            “I like them!” Chachamaru protested. “They'll go with my pink trousers. The ones with the white fur trim.”

            “If you still owned pink trousers with white fur trim,” You agreed. “I think they had an accident.”

            “You binned my trousers?” Chachamaru demanded, watching as the shoes were tossed into a nearby bin. Poor shoes, sharing the same fate as the trousers that they would never meet.

            “We do this to protect you,” Gackt reassured his friend. “Because we love you.”

            “This is why you invited us to come shopping with you,” You reminded him. “To protect you from yourself.”

            “But I really loved those shoes.” Chachamaru complained. He was heartbroken they had been forbidden to him.

            “How about we go through the McDonald's drive through on the way home?” Gackt offered. With a sad smile Chachamaru agreed, knowing this was Gackt's peace offering. His friends did care for him. Binning the shoes was just an act of tough love. One that he would appreciate sometime in the future. Just not right now.


	10. Day 11: The Line

            “This is the line,” Gackt explained, as he gestured across the middle of the room he was being forced to share with You for the entire school year. It wasn't exactly going as well as he had hoped. “Anything of yours that ends on my side of it, goes straight in the bin. Understand?”

            “Understood,” You confirmed, watching the other boy walk out of the room shaking his head. All this drama because a few pieces of clothing had crossed to Gackt's side earlier. Gackt was hardly the ideal roommate. So stuck up, with strange sleeping patterns and an insane level of tidiness he had wanted You to keep to. In turn Gackt found You to be stubborn, arrogant and messy. Frustrated that You just couldn't be tidy, Gackt had finally given in and divided the room in two. His side would be perfect, You could do whatever he wanted in his. He'd ignore it, that wasn't part of his room.

            Stretching You got up of his bed and stared at the pristine half of the room. He was angry at Gackt, and the way he had spoken to him, and wanted to make Gackt pay. He could hide something of Gackt's? Mess up his organised things? Reorder his entire bookcase from Gackt order to alphabetical?

            Suddenly an idea dawned on him. It was perfect and enjoying himself too much he got his silent revenge before returning to his bed where he lay listening to music, just waiting for Gackt to return.

            It didn't take long, perhaps twenty minutes, before Gackt entered carrying a bag from the local shop. His eyes widened as he saw what You had done, anger battling with laughter inside him.

            “You, what is this?” He demanded.

            “You said you'd bin everything of my mine on your side of the room,” You reminded him. “So I filled it with everything I no longer want.”

            “What the hell am I meant to do with you?” Gackt complained, laughter winning as he stared around the room. An empty tissue box on his bed, ripped jeans on his desk, six empty drinks cans stacked like a pyramid on the bedside table to name just a few of You's discarded items.

            “Perhaps you should have just treated me with some respect?” You suggested.

            “Perhaps I should have, and perhaps you should have been tidier?” Gackt replied with a smile. Perhaps You was someone he could grow to like after all? There was just something about him that Gackt couldn't help but admire.


	11. Day 12: Lock and Key

            The whip cracked through the air, hitting the young man between his shoulder blades making his gasp out in pain. His skin was red from his previous lashing, yet the man didn't seem too concerned. He hadn't uttered the safe word at least.

            “What are you?” His master asked, as he stared at the chained man before him. His name was Gackt and he beat men for his profession. He was a dominatrix and knew just where the lines were that should never be crossed.

            “A liar.” The man got out.

            “That's right. You are a liar.” Gackt agreed with a sadistic smile. Startled as he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him. He turned annoyed, growing wary as he noticed the police uniforms. So, they'd caught up with him at last? He supposed it always had been a matter of time.

 

            Hours later he was sat in the police cell, waiting for his friend to come and pay his bail. The club where he worked was illegal, as part owner he was guilty and would soon be facing trial. He should have been sad, or scared. At very least he should have felt guilty. He felt none of these things. Instead of tears or anger, he began to laugh hysterically. His cell mate, who was here on drugs chargers and also awaiting bale, stared at him with wide eyed fear. He was only young, Gackt could only pity him.

            “You think this is funny?” A policeman demanded. He'd come to let one of them out, the key resting against the lock but he was cautious now.

            “It's hilarious,” Gackt replied with a smile. “Do you know why?”

            “Not at all.” The policeman replied.

            “You've put me under lock and key, for the crime of chaining men down.” Gackt explained. “The irony isn't lost on me in the slightest.”


	12. Day 13: Family Feud

            You stepped into the dojo and casually looked around as he took of his coat and shoes. It looked just like somewhere his lover may have worked, in different circumstances. It felt homely, even though it was a public place. Many students came here, but it was late and they were all gone now. Only the sensei remained and he was watching You warily. You wasn't entirely welcome here, but he wasn't unwelcome either.

            “If you're here on Gackt's behalf, forget it,” The man snapped. “My brother went too far this time. He can apologise himself.”

            “Keisuke,” You complained. “Is this really how you want to celebrate Christmas? In the middle of a family feud?”

            “He started it,” Keisuke complained. “You were there, you heard what he said.”

            “I heard,” You confirmed. “He feels bad you know, even though we both know he's too stubborn to apologise first, he will if you do.”

            “It's always his way,” Keisuke complained. “Just because he's older? I'm supposed to drop everything for him over and over again?”

            “He's in hospital,” You confessed. “The stress and guilt made him overwork until he collapsed.”

            “Why didn't you stop him?” Keisuke demanded.

            “Have you ever tried to stop Gackt?” You questioned. He knew he had Keisuke there, nobody who tried to stop Gackt was ever successful.

            “I suppose I'll visit him,” Keisuke relented. “How can I not?”

            “Will you apologise?” You asked.

            “No. It's his turn to apologise first,” Keisuke replied. “He's egotistical, stubborn and a pain in my side.”

            “That he is.” You agreed grinning, those were the very words Gackt had used to describe Keisuke the night before. The brothers were so alike it was comical. Especially as neither one of them could see just how much like the other they truly were.


	13. Day 14: Shameless

            Kami knocked on the hotel door and waited patiently for the vocalist to answer. They were on tour and had all retreated to their own rooms but he'd lost his phone and was sure he had left it in here.

            “You're back?” Gackt teased as he opened the door. He was completely naked, making no attempts to hide his nudity. Kami was embarrassed for him, though Gackt didn't seem to care.

            “Did I leave my phone?” Kami asked, keeping eye contact, too scared to look away.

            “Yeah,” Gackt confirmed as he went to fetch it. Nervously Kami watched him, still stunned by the way the vocalist wasn't at all ashamed to be seen naked like this. “Here you go.”  
            “Thanks,” Kami got out. He should leave, but he had to ask. “What would you have done if it was the hotel staff at the door?”

            “What do you mean?” Gackt asked confused.

            “If it was some woman. You're naked.” Kami explained.

            “So? It's my room.” Gackt replied with a shrug.

            “You don't care if some poor woman sees you naked?” Kami demanded.

            “Why should I care?” Gackt demanded. “My body is hot.”

            “I can't deny that.” Kami confessed. Something had to shame this man. He couldn't think this was normal, could he? “I'm going back to my room, to fantasise about it.”

            “What?” Gackt asked stunned. He'd had no idea Kami was gay. Kami had only come out to him now to get him to see some sense.

            “What's the matter? Don't like that idea?” Kami asked. “Perhaps next time you'll get dressed. You never know what the visitor might think.”

            “Never,” Gackt replied stubbornly. “Think what you want, it doesn't concern me.”

            “There's no beating you is there?” Kami complained. The smile Gackt gave in return confirmed that there really wasn't.


	14. Day 15: The Gym

            You placed the weights asides, more than relieved his workout was now over. Using Gackt's personal gym had many benefits, including free admission and privacy. On the down side it also came with the personal trainer from hell. He was just getting used to the work out Gackt had set for him, it'd probably be intensified tomorrow.

            Gathering some energy, he headed towards Gackt's shower, freezing in shock to find his friend had just stepped out of the bathroom. Naked off course, as any man would take a shower in their own home.

            “Those muscles need some work.” You teased, trying to brush the encounter off as something innocent. He'd seen Gackt naked before, just not aroused. It was enough to make him blush, but Gackt was unaffected.

            “That's not where you were looking.” Gackt teased. He'd caught his friends wandering gaze and was now smirking in pleasure.

            “No, but if I commented on anything lower you'd only cry,” You replied, “I've heard there's pumps and medication to help with your problem.”

            “It's a magnum and you know it.” Gackt responded with a smile.

            “Magnum or not, don't you think you should at least attempt to hide it?” You demanded.

            “Why? You're loving this.” Gackt pointed out. With a sigh You walked past him and entered the bathroom, making sure the door was securely locked before he began to undress. Forget his long hot shower to sooth his muscles, this time the water was going to have to be icy cold.


	15. Day 16: Stealth Missions 2

            Chachamaru stood in front of his wardrobe, sure his feathered jacket was now gone. He'd been looking all over for it and now realised You, or Gackt, had got too it first. It wasn't just his jacket that was missing, all of the clothes he loved, but might not miss, had disappeared. It had been a smart move on their part, but they slipped up when he found out his pink trousers were gone. There was only one thing for it, revenge.

            He planned it carefully, not rushing into things. He couldn't get caught. Thankfully his attack on Gackt came quickly when a family emergency called his friend away. Promising to lock up and take Gackt's dogs to his own home so he wouldn't have to worry about them, he watched Gackt go. He did as promised, just along with the dogs came some of Gackt's tightest and ugliest clothes. He had more than the media would ever know.

            You was harder, he had to wait patiently and the game was almost over when Gackt realised he had lost one of his shirts. Thankfully he decided he must have left it in a hotel and the matter was dropped.

            Finally, a day came when Chachamaru found himself alone in You's bedroom. He had to be quick, but he already knew what he was after. Like a ninja he sneaked in and retrieved the offending items. Success! He really was a shinobi he thought, as he walked into the lounge with his bin bag of stolen clothes, only to find Gackt and You waiting for him. The vocalist dressed entirely in clothes Cha had thought he'd gotten rid of. Could he sneak nothing past this pair?


	16. Day 17: Stealth Missions 3

            “Hey Cha.” You called out to his friend, who gave him a weak smile. Chachamaru had been down ever since he'd been caught out trying to get his revenge. It hurt You's heart to see him this way and he glanced nervously at Gackt. Surely the vocalist could see enough was enough. Thankfully Gackt gave him a nod of encouragement and he headed over to the tree and pulled out the largest box. “Why don't you open your present. It looks like you could do with some cheering up.”

            “It's not Christmas yet,” Chachamaru commented. Gackt and You refused to take no for an answer and so he opened his gift, laughing as he saw what was inside. “These are my clothes. The shoes as well!”

            “We'd never bin your things on your behalf,” Gackt explained. “We just wanted to scare you a little and then see your surprise when you got it all back on Christmas day.”

            “This was all a prank?” Chachamaru demanded, unable to keep the smile of his face.

            “Happy Christmas Cha!” You replied.

            “You owe me a better gift than this,” Chachamaru announced. “You're too rich to steal things, wrap it up and call it a present.”

            “You're so ungrateful. Some people have nothing and here you are demanding more.” Gackt scolded. One look from Cha and the smile broke out. “Luckily for you I do have something more for you.”

            “If it's another prank...” Chachamaru warned.

            “Don't worry. It's You's turn.” Gackt replied. His best friend growing quiet besides him. You didn't like the sound of this at all.


	17. Day 18: Regret

            Gackt wasn't sure how he'd ended up watching old Malice Mizer videos. It had probably been nostalgia that had caused him to pick up the DVD, instead of the film he had been planning to watch. Whatever the reason he was now staring at his own younger image on the screen paused in the middle of their Au Revoir PV. He couldn't stop staring, he remembered exactly what he was thinking when that scene had been filmed.

            It had been a mistake to leave You. That was the thought that had plagued him as he sat on the bench, ignoring the chaos going on around him. Technical issues, an argument with one of the other members and the overwhelming feeling of being alone. He had sat down, and zoned out from it all, lost in his own world. Before he knew it, the scene was done, trapped on film forever, haunting him like a ghost.

            Things had gotten better after that, his moment had been forgotten. Just a moment of regret, nothing to worry about. He'd gone out drinking with Kami, had a laugh and pushed his epiphany out of his mind. Or so he had thought.

            The thought had returned the day he had been forced to leave the band. In his deepest sorrow and pain, it was only You he could think of. Like a homing pigeon he had returned to his friend, and former lover, and told him everything. Their love rekindling as if it had never ended. Perhaps it never had?

            “I'll never make that mistake again.” Gackt promised himself, as he pressed play on the remote control. You was his Soulmate, they weren't designed to be apart. If he had learnt just one thing in life, that was it.


	18. Day 19: Traffic

            Traffic was usually bad in rush hour, more so now it was coming up to Christmas. To Gackt it felt like every lunatic in Japan had suddenly decided it was a good idea to go for a drive. Were these people seriously trying to kill him? It felt like it.

            Frustrated with the song playing he pressed skip and stared at the red traffic light willing it to turn green. It did, and a single car managed to get through the junction before it turned red again. Frustrated he realised he wasn't enjoying this song either, or the next, or the one after that. Why was all his music so annoying? Perhaps it wasn't the music, maybe it was just the traffic putting him in a bad mood.

            He left the song playing, it would do and glared at the traffic light once more. Relieved when this time he got through the green light and managed to join the queue on the other side. Progress.

            Why didn't these people get the train? He wondered, switching to the radio and forgetting all about his frustration as one of Miyavi's songs began to play. He smiled and turned up the volume, surprised to hear Miyavi talking to the DJ afterwards. He hadn't realised that he would be on the show. He relaxed, listening to his friend talk, waiting patiently for songs to end to hear Miyavi's opinion on them. Smiling when they agreed, shaking his head or laughing when they didn't.

            The traffic began to move smoothly and Gackt frowned. He no longer wanted to leave his car, he was enjoying himself. He could sit in traffic all day. Why did people complain about it anyway?


	19. Day 20: The Boy In the Coffee Shop

            You was just about to leave Starbucks when he spotted the boy sitting by the window. He looked young, maybe still a teenager or early twenties, and had an expression that made You wonder what it was he was thinking about. What worries did somebody so young, and clearly from a nice normal home, have? A break up perhaps? Something normal and every day that everyone went through. His expression was one that You couldn't look away from. The mystery of this boy plaguing his mind.

            “Hi, my name is You,” He introduced himself. He couldn't help it, he had to talk to him. “I was wondering if you'd be my model?”

            “Model?” The boy repeated turning to look at You surprised. “I don't think so.”

            “It's for an art competition,” You explained. “I need a photo that represents urban life and you're perfect. Sat like this, enjoying a coffee as you stare out of the window, just quietly thinking. It draws people in. What is he thinking about? Who is he? How did he end up here?”

            “Sato, I like coffee and it's none of your business what I'm thinking about.” Sato replied, this time he smiled though.

            “I don't need to know,” You agreed. “Just take a few pictures? You don't have to leave. Just act like I'm not here. I'll show you them when I'm done.”

            “I suppose that's OK. For a competition, right?” Sato agreed. He had his doubts still, perhaps questioning his story. Well he had the proof and a few seconds later Sato was looking at the photography magazine and reading the advert. “You really think this is me?”

            “I do.” You agreed, as he went to sit at a table a little way away. He had his camera with him, and he set it up quickly as he sipped at his take-away coffee and waited for Sato to start acting naturally again. At least now he had an excuse to stare at him, his soft lips that turned upwards in a gentle smile, despite the worry in his eyes. He dressed well and had spent some time styling his hair. His presence spoke of innocence, his expression that of a man who had seen it all.

 

            “I'm done.” You announced, startling Sato who had all but forgot he was there.

            “Can I see?” Sato asked, though he had been told before that he could.

            “This is the one I'm thinking of using.” You explained, turning his camera so Sato could look in the small display.

            “Wow,” Sato exclaimed. “I can't believe this is really me. I look so lost.”

            “We all are, in this huge city, we're all alone,” You explained. “Looking for the one, not sure such a person could exist.”

            “I know that feeling,” Sato agreed. “It's in the picture. I think this might actually win.”

            “Well if it does, dinner is on me,” You reassured him. “Can I have your number?”

            “Of course.” Sato agreed as he scribbled his phone number down and exchanged it for one of You's business cards.

            “If you want to talk, about whatever it is bothering you, just call me.” You encouraged. Once again about to leave, only to be stopped by Sato.

            “It's about love.”

            “Love?” You repeated, as he sat down in the seat opposite Sato.

            “What kind of person do you think I should fall in love with?” Sato asked.

            “Someone kind and gentle, who knows their mind and can lead you, but never afraid to let you have your own way too. I get the feeling you're the type who wants a protector? Someone older who can guide you. If they love you though, I think you'd find those traits in most people,” You replied with a smile. “Did that help?”

            “No,” Sato admitted. “I meant physically.”

            “Man or woman?” You asked instantly. “Sorry if the question offends you.”

            “It doesn't,” Sato replied. “You think a man is an option?”

            “For me it's the only option.” You replied, surprised when Sato grinned with relief.

            “I'm worried that might be my case too,” Sato confessed. “No, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about how people will react. I'm coming to realise I can't hide this part of myself.”

            “You shouldn't hide.” You advised. “It's hard but if you're sure you need to tell people. The relief you displayed when you told me is a sign of just how desperate you are for somebody to understand.”

            “You're like me though,” Sato pointed out. “I knew you wouldn't freak out.”

            “Tell a friend, if they freak out and hate you, they were never your friend.” You advised. “The first person I told was my best friend, you know what he did? He smiled and told me he had always known. You'll be surprised. Consider it a test to see who your friends really are.”

            “Thank you,” Sato replied grinning. “No really, you've given me courage I never knew I had.”

 

            The weeks passed with You regularly talking to Sato on the phone, or in local cafes. They got on well and Sato seemed to bloom now he had come out of the closet. He shared his experiences with You, good and bad. Always seeming to want advice that You was happy to give. He felt like Sato's mentor, thought he felt like he needed more. He was falling in love with this boy, completely head over heels infatuated. He should have known, back when he first saw him, that it wasn't photography that had made him say hello. It was attraction, no doubt about it. Yet what was he meant to do about it?

            Then came the day when the news came that he had won. He smiled in delight at the letter than informed him the prize would be on its way. He was going to be featured in the magazine too. He could hardly contain his excitement.

            Grabbing his phone, he called Sato, waiting impatiently for the boy to answer. He knew what he had to do now. Like he had told him, when something was important you just needed to get it off your chest. Only then could you move on.

            “Hey, what's up?” Sato answered.

            “We won,” You replied. “The photography competition. They said, and I quote 'The boys expression was enchanting, a true reflection of the everyday struggles of urban life.' They love you.”  
            “It was your photo. Nobody else has captured me like that.” Sato laughed.

            “I owe you dinner,” You reminded him. “Only, can it be a date?”

            “Sure.” Sato agreed. He sounded happy, no relieved. Had Sato been struggling to ask him out? It felt that way. “But I'm no cheap date, McDonald's isn't going to cut it Mister.”

            “McDonald's is breakfast,” You objected, trying his best to sound offended. “It's KFC for dinner.”

            “Of course it is.” Sato agreed laughing. “And lunch?”

            “Lunch is whatever fast food place is closest to your current location.” You decided after a moments thought.

            “I'll remember that,” Sato promised. “Seriously though, you really want to go on a date with me? Or is it just a gay life experience?”

            “Both,” You replied. “I really like you Sato. You enchant me, just like the magazine said. I got that photo of you because it's what I saw when I first laid eyes on you. The boy you just want to get to know.”


	20. Day 21: The Boy From The Coffee Shop

            You sat on the sofa, his arm resting over Sato's shoulders as his model looked at the magazine. His picture had finally been featured, a whole page dedicated to his work. It would reflect well on his reputation and with it his business, but that wasn't what he was thinking about at all.

            “It's looks better in print,” Sato commented, he'd only seen the small display image before. “I look so lost.”

            “It'll be hard to capture an image like that again,” You replied. “You don't wear that expression anymore.”  
            “Because I’ve been found?” Sato said, leaning over to give You a tender kiss. “I owe so much to you.”

            “You owe me nothing.” You replied.

            “Not owe then,” Sato agreed. “Just, I’ve never been so happy as I have been with you. You helped me come out, soothed my fears, comforted me when things went wrong, shared my joy. You gave me courage and meaning. I've lost friends, and gained unexpected ones too, but they all know the real me.”

            “It's not like I didn't go through the same thing myself.” You reminded him gently. “All I’ve done is be your friend.”

            “No.” Sato objected. Not expanding on his sentiment any further. He'd said what he had to say, now it was time to take the final step. Once again he kissed You, making it more urgent and harder to pull away from. He knew what he was doing, what it was that he needed from You. He'd never slept with a man before but he wasn't scared.

            You didn't object either, he was no saint and if Sato wanted him he wasn't going to say no. He'd found it hard to resist for so long, being the type who usually slept with a man on the first date, and then seeing how things went from there. He'd waited for Sato though, accepting kisses and touches and anything he felt the younger man was ready for. The moment had come, this felt right and neither man could think of a single reason why they should say no.

            Taking control You forced Sato down beneath him, lying over him and kissing him hungrily. He could feel the others chest rising and falling against him, the warm breath hitting his cheek whenever he breathed, and every movement Sato made beneath him.

            He shifted position, pulling away Sato's T-shirt and brushing his mouth against Sato's chest as he moved downwards. Gently he freed Sato's length, tossing clothes aside before wrapping his lips around his erection. He was enjoying the feeling of soft skin in his mouth, and the pleasure that his tongue could give to the man he adored. He licked gently, feeling every vein against his tongue and listening to the moans that escaped from Sato, who clearly wanted more but wasn't rushing things either.

            With one last lick from base to tip You got up off the sofa and offered Sato his hand. His partner was blushing slightly now, his cheeks a light pink but there was nothing about his body language that suggested he had any hesitation about what he wanted. He accepted the hand, and allowed You to pull him up before pressing his naked body against You's and kissing him. His gentle hands stripping away You's clothes until they both stood naked, neither ashamed, though Sato was very much embarrassed.

            “Your first time should be on a bed.” You explained as he led Sato to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them as they entered. Without being asked, Sato lay down eagerly, spreading his legs with a smile. It was temptation beyond anything You had ever felt before and he smiled knowing that this was Sato's gift to him. The younger man owed him nothing, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to accept this.

            He retrieved his lube and was soon sliding a finger inside Sato, their lips joining in a kiss as he slowly prepared this perfect man. He took his time, delighted that Sato was lifting his hips slightly, desperate for more. There was absolutely no doubt now that Sato longed for the company of men, not that You ever had doubts before.

            “Let me know if anything hurts.” You advised as he slid his length into Sato's body, his eyes shutting as he felt Sato's inner walls contracting around him. It felt so good and from Sato's quickening breath he was sure Sato was enjoying this too.

            “It feels good,” Sato replied. “Don't worry about me.”

            “I'll always worry about you, it's because I care.” You promised, as he began to pleasure Sato at a steady pace. He wasn't going to baby his lover, he'd let him know if it was too much and it clearly wasn't. Sato was responding to every thrust, his hand wrapping around himself as he pleasured himself. His eyes never left You's face as he watched his lover’s joyful expressions. He felt warm, like he had finally come home.

            Pleasure swept though You with every thrust, the pleasure more than physical thanks to the emotional connection they shared. He was Sato's first, he kept reminding himself of the fact. He felt special and privileged to be sharing this moment with him. In a flood of emotion, he came, his body stilling as he felt Sato tense up around him. They'd orgasmed together, the perfect ending.

            Every man looked their best to You after an orgasm, Sato was no different lying their naked with his own cum decorating his stomach and thighs. His cheeks still a light pink, his breath coming in gasps as the pleasure engulfed him.

            “Stay there. Don't move.” You ordered as he dived of the bed and retrieved his camera. Before Sato even realised what he was doing, he had the image.

            “You're beautiful.” You explained as he showed Sato the picture. He'd been careful, taking just his chest and face so that Sato would find no reason to demand he deleted the image.

            “Is this how you see me?” Sato teased, he was smiling though. You always managed to catch him at just the right moment.

            “I'd need a thousand photos to show how I saw you,” You replied, as he slipped back onto the bed and pulled Sato into his arms. “Because you wear a thousand expressions that enchant me.”


	21. Day 25: Friends

            When Sato fell asleep, You looked around the cabin of the plane, surprised to find Gackt watching him. He smiled, growing worried when Gackt didn't smile back. He knew the problem, it was something he'd been worried about for a while. This was the first time Gackt had shown any signs that things weren't right, he wasn't too blame.

            Releasing his seat belt, he stood up and walked across the aisle and took a seat on top of Gackt's lap, sideways with his legs hanging over the arm rest. Naturally Gackt complained, he was taller than his friend, which made him heavier as well.

            “You need to get your act together.” You scolded, once they had both settled into relatively comfortable positions.

            “What have I done now?” Gackt complained. “I've been on my best behaviour.”  
            “You have,” You agreed.

            “Exactly. I haven't complained once that you spend all your spare time with Sato.” Gackt remarked.

            “Yet it is bothering you,” You pointed out. “You're jealous.”

            “I'm not jealous. You'll come back to me.” Gackt declared. The second part was true, they both knew it. You was the type to become infatuated by a new friend for weeks, or months, at a time before he remembered exactly who his best friend was. Gackt had patience with him, but that didn't mean he didn't feel neglected.

            “Remember when you first met Hyde?” You reminded him gently.

            “I gave you a role in Moon Child.” Gackt protested.

            “And Yoshiki.”

            “We fought all the time.” Gackt remembered.

            “Or when you ran off to Tokyo to join Malice Mizer?” You suggested.

            “You, I'm not jealous!” Gackt complained.

            “OK then.” You replied, heading back to his seat and pulling out his book. Seconds later Gackt was by his side.

            “Fine, you win,” Gackt confessed. “Happy now?”

            “We'll do something together, just the two of us.” You promised. It was hard balancing two close friendships and a busy work schedule but it could be done. Perhaps he had been neglecting Gackt, but Gackt hadn't made an effort to remedy the situation either. In the end they were no better than little kids, but this was the only reality You had ever known.


	22. Day 29: The Outfit

            Gackt was both dreading and looking forward to Chachamaru's party. He was looking forward to hanging out with his friends, getting drunk, acting like an idiot without fear it might be leaked to the press. On the other hand, Chachamaru's theme for the night wasn't exactly him.

            “You need to put on the outfit.” You scolded, hands on hips as Gackt stared at the outfit laid out before him on the bed.

            “You'll laugh, everyone will laugh.” Gackt complained.

            “I won't laugh,” You promised. “Besides Cha will probably cry if you don't put it on.”

            “I guess.” Gackt sighed as he began to strip naked. To his surprise You left the room to give him privacy, something they didn't normally bother with. Committed to this now he forced his legs into the tight leather before putting on the shirt. It wasn't that bad, he was always wearing this kind of outfit. Leather trousers were his favourite, everyone knew how comfortable he was wearing them. No, nothing wrong with this outfit at all. In fact, he actually looked good.

            He stepped into the hall finding You waiting with his camera, the picture was taken in an instant and then You was laughing so hard he began to gasp for breath. Even then he continued to laugh, unable to control himself.

            “Your promises are worth nothing.” Gackt complained as he caught his own reflection in the mirror. Sure, this outfit wasn't black but that didn't mean he couldn't look good in other colours. Even when that colour was bright pink.

            “I know, I'm sorry,” You apologised. “I couldn't help it.”

            “Where's your outfit?” Gackt demanded.

            “I'm wearing it, Cha said it was fine to just wear pink underwear.” You announced grinning.

            “I see, so that's how it is?” Gackt asked with a smile. Chachamaru was deliberately trying to embarrass him? That was fine, he just wouldn't be embarrassed. He wasn't just going to wear this outfit, he was going to own it. There was nothing wrong with pink anyway.


	23. Day 31: The Party

            Gackt was surprised to find Miyavi had been invited to Chachamaru's New Year’s party, but not enough to question it. It wasn't like Miyavi was a stranger to his friend, and Chacha knew that they were close. That would be why he was invited, and knowing Gackt would be there Miyavi had accepted the invite happily.

            Pink was his favourite colour and just seeing so much here was making him grin like a fool. He'd gone rather wild himself, aiming more for his older visual-kei days, and he thought he'd got the right balance of wild and cool going on. He'd thought he was going to be centre of attention. That was until he had seen Gackt.

            “You're wearing more pink than me,” Miyavi commented, as he took in Gackt's outfit. “I never thought I'd see the day.”

            “Pink was the theme,” Gackt replied, with a look that made it clear he was wondering if Miyavi was an idiot. “What else would I wear?”

            “I'd have thought you would have found a way to get out of it.” Miyavi replied with a shrug. Little did he know that was exactly what Gackt had been planning on doing.

            “Don't be silly,” Gackt replied. “What kind of man do you think I am?”

            “An old one.” Miyavi replied, resorting to his normal teasing.

            “Old? Well I suppose from a high school student's perspective.” Gackt found himself agreeing.

            “Middle aged weirdo.” Miyavi retorted.

            “Annoying brat.” Gackt replied, his gaze fixed on Miyavi's now as they glared with false anger at eager other. And then they were kissing, just like they had done a thousand times before. Neither of them were entirely normal, but they embraced their strangeness, and each other’s.


End file.
